Impulse
by LikeTheBlackAndWhiteCat
Summary: She always knew that she tended to be impulsive - that she wasn't one to think before she acted it. But she didn't realise how bad it was, or how much it could make somebody hurt, until she thought about how reckless impulsiveness had affected her. The consequence of 5x01.


**Okay, so this may not be very good (I don't think I've quite got the characters right) and probably won't be very long (which basically means super duper short). But it's stuck in my head and has been for the past week (since seeing the first episode of season 5) so I'm gonna have to write it (sorry in advance!)**

 **As always please review/follow/favourite if you like it and if you don't... well let e know and I can try to improve it or my writing in general - which ever is at fault :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

 **~Impulse~**

 _"One of these days I won't be able to take you home, because they'll be taking you to the morgue."_

She always knew that she tended to be impulsive - that she wasn't one to think before she acted it. But she hadn't realised how bad it had gotten, hadn't realised that it _wasn't_ okay - that to be so impulsive was simply _selfish_. After all, she hadn't even considered what her moms would have been going through as Stef raced to catch up with her phone - nor the complete terror she must have felt when she realised that she was nowhere close to said phone and that she was indeed in the opposite direction. But she hadn't even thought to imagine what could have happened - what would have happened - if her mother had not been able to get to her in time. And not thinking it through, considering the risks, that was selfish of her.

And also rather hypocritical.

As quietly as she could, she slipped out of her bed and exited the room.

...

It hadn't crossed either one of their minds that she wouldn't be there. Whilst dinner the previous evening had been a somber affair, the teen had given no indications that she didn't want to be there - indeed she'd hugged each parent tightly and whispered her thanks that they were there and that she was still with them. But lo and behold as they stood, side by side, staring at her empty bed.

...

It was early afternoon before she returned, her jeans streaked with mud and her face rather red. She didn't say a word as she put the keys to the mini into the key bowl and hung up her coat.

Of course the silence couldn't hold for long.

"Where were you?" Stef demanded, her voice harsh. "Geez, Callie, after the day we had yesterday, you really think it's acceptable to just disappear?"

The teen just shrugged.

"Seriously? You're not going to answer?" Anger sharped the cop's tone, "Where _were_ you?"

Again she shrugged.

"Callie..." This time it was Lena who spoke, warning the teen to be compliant and answer the question.

With a roll of her eyes, the girl sigh. "Look it doesn't matter, okay? I just... I had something to do. I guess I should have thought it through before leaving. Again."

"Yes," With a nod, Stef raised her eyebrows, "You should have. Just like you _should_ know that 'it doesn't matter' isn't an acceptable answer. You took off - again - and we had no way of contacting you - again - or even of knowing where you were - _again._ Id it just me or does there seem to be a pattern? I'll ask you one more time; where were you?"

Again the girl sighed. "Look, I don't see why it should matter so-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, missy. _Of course_ it matters - _you_ matter. And it's about time that you realise that. You're our daughter, and Lena and I, we just want - no, _need -_ to know that you're okay."

A moment of silence.

"I went to see my mom." Her voice was quiet, so quiet that both moms almost missed it. A single tear slid down her cheek as Callie looked up to meet her mothers' eyes. "I went to my mom's grave. I don't... I don't really know why, I just knew that I _had_ to. Yesterday, after we'd escaped and once I was in the car with mom, I couldn't help but think that if I'd died then Jude... that there was a good chance that he'd feel the same anger towards me as I did towards our mom. She got into that car, knowing the dangers - but I also did the same. I got into Russel's van, knowing the dangers, but that didn't... it didn't _stop_ me and maybe it should have, but maybe I didn't _think_ about the consequences... Just like I don't think she did." She wiped away the stead flow of tears coming from her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Either way, I needed to see her - I needed to tell her that I was sorry and that I understand now - I forgive her."

There weren't many words to be said after that - after all what was there to say? Reassurance sounded hollow and comfort... well that was best shown than spoken. Without the need for verbal communication, both moms wrapped their arms around the still crying teen, holding her close to the two of them as she slightly gave her what she really needed right then; the safety and security of their pure, unconditional love.

The two women met one another' eyes over the teen's head and, unbeknownst to the two of them, shared the same thought.

 _Maybe know she's realised the consequences of her impulsiveness. Maybe now she's finally ready to control that reckless behaviour. Maybe now she understands our worry._

They could only hope.


End file.
